


tell me what to say

by starfleetbanana



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Accents, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetbanana/pseuds/starfleetbanana
Summary: tumblr prompt:  andreil prompt where Neil has a Russian accent that he hides but it slips out and everyone is like wtf





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on tumblr like all of these prompts lmao. I wrote this pretending Neil'd lived in Russia for a while before running away, thing is, he speaks actual good Russian and he sucks at languages. Thank you to whoever who prompted this, y'all make my translator soul explode. Also I hate writing things that are this short but I really like having all my writing here, so there's that.

Neil talks in his sleep. It’s cute for the foxes because everything Neil does the foxes think is adorable and it’s also sort of funny because he tends to mix up all the languages he speaks in his sleep, and sometimes Kevin sighs exasperated, and other times Nicky laughs and Aaron sighs at whatever Neil’s mumbling in German. Then when Andrew decides he wants to learn Russian because it’s a language Neil already speaks and no one else does arounds them, it starts happening in Russian.

“ _Оставь меня в покое*_ ” He says, consonants barely there and vowels disappearing into one another. Neil’s great at learning languages and sounding natural, but there’s something else about it when he wakes up from his unplanned nap.

The upperclassmen’s eyes are still on him when he opens his eyes and stretches a bit in his seat.

“What time is it?” He asks Andrew, not because it matters, but because they’re on their way to Palmetto and he’d planned to do homework on his way back instead of falling asleep on Andrew’s shoulder.

“Late, almost midnight” Andrew answers with his eyes closed.

“What’s up with the accent?” Matt asks turning around to look at Neil with a quirked eyebrow, “You sound French” He continues with a teasing smile.

“That’s not French, Matt” Kevin argues with a frown.

“How much time have you spent talking Russian in privacy, huh, Neil?” Nicky asks with a smirk and Neil sighs in response. Andrew doesn’t move next to him.

“I can’t believe my best friend’s brain’s so cool he gets confused with languages” Matt blurts out with a smile.

“Dude, it’s kinda fucked up” Nicky adds. The rest of the foxes agree, all of them looking at Neil, waiting for him to say something else.

“Shut up” Neil says, the ‘p’ at the end sounding too strong for his usual accent, “My accent’s just fine” Of course he’s lying, he can hear himself but sometimes when he’s tired his brain is kind of useless. Sometimes he’s got bad English days, when he can’t even make sense of what he’s trying to say and Russian comes first in his mind despite it not being his native language. He’s an easier time expressing himself in Russian since he uses it with Andrew, but he’s never really had a hard time with getting just the right accent. It makes him question how comfortable he feels where he is that he’s letting himself slip up.

The foxes smile when Neil crosses his arms over his chest and closes his eyes again, ready to resume his interrupted nap. He doesn’t talk this time.

“Stop, you sound stupid” Andrew says once they’re in their room. Neil’s been reading out loud for the last ten minutes and it’s making him hate him even more. Everything about Neil Josten is annoying.

“Do you want me to speak in another accent or something, Andrew?” Neil asks attempting to go back to his usual more neutral American accent, but his ‘r’s sound all wrong when he says Andrew’s name.

“You’re so fucking embarrassing”.

“ _You like embarrassing_ ” He says it with such a heavy accent Andrew turns his head to stare at him until Neil laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> * Оставь меня в покое: 'leave me alone'


End file.
